dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lisa URAQT
Hi everyone! Lisa URAQT here, an of Dragon Roleplaying Adventures Wiki. If you need any help, want some advice, or just want to chat, feel free to click the fancy little "Leave message" button on the top of the screen here and type away! I'll be happy to help with anything, so there's no reason to be shy. I'll check this page as often as I can, so your comments should be answered within a week or less. Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] ---- Hello. I am the last admin of this wiki, which is sort of abandoned. It is nice to meet someone over here, so welcomed. I am joining your story, I like it a lot (I love to play with things like magical serpents, dragons, the Moon and Sacred Fires). I wanna be the child of sun if it is OK for you. I will be adding some material of my own.Innovilizer 14:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) No problem. In the greek mythology, the empusas (empusae) are female ghosts with torso of a beautiful woman although they are a serpent or similar beast from the waist down, they laid with young men to suck his blood and devour their young hearts. I can imagine them riding dragons and terrorizing the regions with their dark magic, turning men into his slaves and/or putting demonic snakes into their hearts to make new dragons for their black chariots, sacrificing them to their evil lunar deity. I will be working to expand it.Innovilizer 03:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) hey lisa! Ccbermanzzpedia!(dont have a page here so shoot me :P!) Congratulations! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Lisa! Happy B-wait, it ain't your birthday, is it? anyways, Congratulations on your adoption!--Shade Link 19:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Even though I may be gone from ZP(for blocking Joe on a wiki he doesn't even care about so I can avoid problems with him there), you can still find me here and on some other wikis. I wanted to let you know else you'd find me, cause I recently saw Joe talking to a wikia staff member, telling her a bunch of things, with most of them being lies, so because of that, I still want you to know where you can find me.--Shade So, do you know how to make bots?--'Shade Link ' 22:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you think I could draw some of the characters from Fate? I will try if I can.--'Shade Link ' 20:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Larnzak Would you like to join Larnzak? If you join, you could lead a faction, destroy evil, and much more. Factions without leaders are the Dual Republicans, the Equalists, the Anarchists, and the Technologists. You can join any faction, but could you please lead the Technologists, a leader is desperately needed. Post on my talk for more. One last thing- the current chapter is Rebellion, war has started, and factions are forming governments. The game will progress when 4 people have governments. Baconator42 00:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) you should come here more often its better then ZeldapediaLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 22:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am honestly sorry that this spread to here. There is almost no connection between ZP and DRP. I shouldn't have fed the fire, but....there are a lot of things both of us did that led to it.'-- C2' / 01:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) No problem.'-- C2' / 02:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry too by the way, I guess that I missused this wiki, I do plan to try and start a Scenario at some point, oh and If you like writing check out http://www.nanowrimo.org NAtional novel writing month, Starting on november an International phenomonen will take place, One will be challenged with writing a 50'000 word Novel (Though they are generally lax) my name there is BettsLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 11:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I haz idea What if to solve the problem of nobody ever bieng here, What if when one person comes here and messeges the other users sso that the other users will come hereLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 18:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Im in the process of Messeging my Real life freinds whom I know are into roleplay, I May also make a youtube vid advertising hereLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 13:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) You can join You can make your character, just choose a faction. Here are the three factions: *Alien *U.S.E *Chinese Empire Responce to your last comment: Because you chose the U.S.E, you start off as a military private. You can create a storyline about the character before the teleportation aciident (that took them to gliese 581 d). Note: This is holomanga for some reason I aren't logged in. A Few Questions... Four Q's #WILL you guys join Larnzak? If you weren't joining because there were only 2 characters, I named more. #Does she like me... We talk almost every day, she sometimes stares at me, and she told me a secret (if her never having read Harry Potter counts) #Would pale pink nail polish look good on a guy? #Wanna start a Halloween chain talk message thing? BTW, cool skin. Signed Baconator42 talk Smiles :) Re: Re: A Few Questions Few more details: *If it matters, by we talk every day, I mean we talk almost every day for the better part of the passing period between 5th and 6th period. *By pale pink, I mean not a hot/neon pink, but a more subtle one *I ask because I accidentally made plans for me to paint my nails like as a dare *For a chain letter, I mean a chain letter in talk pages Baconator42 talk Smiles :) RE: x4 5 min. we talk maybe 3 3-1/2 min. By chain letter, I mean llike a chain email through talk pages. Please Delete Maenos and Thaermos, they were just previous versions, I am keeping Larnzak. Baconator42 talk Smiles :) Your questions: 1. Private is like the starting rank in the game, its the lowes tmilittary rank. You can increase your rank through the game (by killing stuff like in all rps) 2. If you want Hello Lisa URAQT, I'm Flamefang, a past Editor of this wiki back in its golden age... I'm glad to see someone else has moved in here as it was basically abandoned after Erick left, i won't be here long but i wish you luck in keeping this site together, just for your information i am the current Bureaucrat of the Pegasus/Constructed Mythology Wiki, a close sister/brother to your own. Should you need help with anything feel free to ask, and of course feel free to visit and edit my own wiki! Once again, good luck... Flamefang 18:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Interesting, i've never heard of Innovilizer... however i've taken a look at most of his comments on here and the way he speaks,as well as most of what he says is extremely similar to Mighty Erick... I'm not really sure if there's a connection but just wanted to warn you that there was a reason Erick left both Dragon and Pegasus... its a long story but if you really want to know i can explain some other time... Flamefang 18:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Well i've just discovered that i have more time than i thought i did so i might as well explain now... This story has two parts 1. Dragon 2. Pegasus Well this wiki began when it was created by a user named Dj1337man, someone whom i've known quite well for at least 2 years now. Although he created it Dj2337man never managed to get very many editors and spent most of his time on Pegasus creating his fantasy universe known as Malicha. As a result Dragon was left, for the first time, abandoned. Dj1337man made a deal with Mighty Erick, the Bureaucrat of Pegasus at the time, where Erick would take command of Dragon and in turn would aid in getting it members. The wiki became a success and Erick's Interplanetary War story got going quite strong, even to the point where I, a member of Pegasus at the time joined in and took the position as Commander Flamefang, ruler of the Martian Empire. So anyway the wiki was going quite well until Dj1337man returned and requested a dramatic change in the wiki's posting structure. To be quite honest i don't remember exactly what the proposed change was, it been a long time... But anyhow Erick got up in arms and after a few heated arguments, decided to leave the wiki and focus his energies on Pegasus. Now most of the wiki agreed with Dj1337man's proposed changed but wanted Erick to stay so we made a petition in an attempt to convince him to return. His only answer was silence for a while until he deleted the petition from his talk page. Now we go to Pegasus. While the above was taking place, Pegasus was thriving. I was posting almost daily and other pages sprang up as editors like Dj1337man and Glaenia expanded their own worlds. Yet at some point last summer a new user created a world and flushed it out with several images he'd gotten off of Google Images. Erick explained that outside images were not permitted and promptly deleted them. Myself, Dj1337man and another newer user Mattkenn3 protested this action, as we felt that our own articles could be made even better if we were given access to outside images, within reason. The result was a tantrum from Erick demanding an end to the conversation we attempted to create with him. The three of us decided to have a Wiki-wide vote to decide on the topic, when the result was almost unanimously in our favor Erick locked down several elements in the wiki, deleted pages that displeased him and even banned a few users who began using outside images. The wiki's talk pages became battlegrounds as Erick absolutely refused to let us edit further. Eventually Wikia was called in and Erick was asked to hand over his powers to another. Erick deleted everything he ever edited on the wiki, left rude comments on the main pages and left, disappearing for a while from the internet. Eventually we detected his return here on Dragon. As administrative rights were handed over to me, i felt that i should make attempts to speak on the Wiki's behalf so that Erick would return. I left a message for him apologizing, but noting that Pegasus was now a democratic system and if Erick was to resume his role as Bureaucrat he would have to bow to the wishes of the editors. Mattkenn3, Dj1337man and even LarsPraestmark(another user) backed me up on this but Erick fled again. We haven't seen or heard of him since. Anyhow, thats the story of how Mighty Erick left... feel free to ask questions if anything is unclear to you... Also should you have an AIM account or an Xfire one you can contact me using my AIM username: Gmatsakis92 or my Xfire username: Flamefang1of1arnor. Flamefang 19:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Invitation I invite you to join the roleplay Escape from the Colosseum, please note that this is my first Setting and feel free to discussLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Irc nowz you don't seem to be noticeing the shout box, but I know your on so pleaze get on irc? btw your TP needs archived.--griff 22:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wheeeeeeeeee, designing templates.... yay... Hi Lisa! My opinion on the templates that you made is that I like them all. I guess I prefer the emoticons a little more because I'm used to it either being +,=, or -, so smiley faces, plain faces, and frowny faces make it feel newer. The Midna (talk) 04:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I saw your template page. the ones with the faces made me smile.Green hat 00:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Yeah, the faces are better :D--'Shade' 11:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) HEY, IT'S CONTRA99!!!!! Hey Lisa URAQT, i forgot my password on Zeldapedia, so I had to make this account instead! you can still refer to me as Contra. And yes, your "Hey, Look, Listen!" joke is still very funny. SheikahMan- "You've been Zelda-pwned! XD" 16:00, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it looks to me like he left, though that doesn't mean we can't continue the story unless he had something very specific planned for it... The Great Interworlds War had no plan and really it turned out alright even if it was a little... odd... Once again i'm willing to join Fate as a minor or even major character whenever one is needed. Flamefang 13:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Well here's a suggestion, what if you started another story almost parallel to Fate with a different character set and locations but at some point both meet up and continue together? I'm writing this after a sleepover where i got around 6 hrs of sleep so really at this point my judgement and idea making faculties might be completely addled but thats what i have for now on that topic... damn i'm tired xD Flamefang 12:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Well you could either create another part of Catalona where the rest of this story will take place, and of course would have to give these characters a reason and/or means to link up with the four main characters, also note the fact that according to Aristotle there were five elements, the commonly known four and Celeste(Latin)/Aether(Greek), what the stars were composed of. Well what if my character took the position of "Aetheral" or "Celestial" Child? And then i had another sorta idea: See i was reading about the whole "Moon corruption" thing on one of the pages here, and was thinking: "What if someone got 'infected' but barely mastered the power that was trying to overtake them?", apparently this idea managed to merge with that of one of my Guild Wars characters so now every time i think of him i get that image ;p. Anyway just one possibility. Of course the other option would be for the parallel story to take place somewhere else, another nation or even another continent idk. Anyway, do note that all of this remains under the "Suggestions" category and at this point is more of a flow of the thoughts i'm having on this topic right now, i'm rather tired again.... i should try that concept called actually going to bed at the right time... gah.... Flamefang 05:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Happy Valentine's day to you too and a happy Chinese New Year, though i think that was yesterday or something... i'm not Chinese so idk ;p Flamefang 19:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks Ok, I will start working, but since It is 10 O'clock at night, I will have to wait till tomorrow--'Shade' 03:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i just put up a page showing what my character would possibly be like for the Parallel story, feel free to comment on it with either praise or criticism, i don't really care which as long as its relatively constructive... Flamefang 23:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang See for me when i'm working on a project or something stuff seems to go one of two ways 1. I start thinking about the idea and expand on it over time gaining inspiration from what i find around me 2. I have an idea and begin to expand on it by writing something and thus like a snowball being pushed down a hill the idea expands as i write, though the actual act of writing is really the necessary push. Its kinda strange and i usually being with the former and sometimes end up finishing with the latter or completely visa versa but i often find that if i don't take the opportunity to actually write something the ideas end up floating away or i just leave it to later and it never gets done ;p But yeah anyway, take your time, its not like i'm going anywhere ^.^ Flamefang 00:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Advertising You know that idea about advertising my story? I tried it on Zeldapedia. Auron Kaizer undermined it. I hate that know-it-all.Green hat 15:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Traaped on gliese 581 d return Trapped on gliese 581 d has became active again. Turn 2 will start in 1 week, unless everyone else decides on their action (the sooner they decide on their character's action, the sooner we can start the next turn) Just to make you notice Lisa, edit now. I only have 5 more minutes. Metroidhunter32 02:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) A small favor I saw what you were doing on your sandbox and I was wondering once you perfect it, you would make one for me. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 20:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat It gets boring when you're not here. Glad to have you back. And thanks /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 16:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I would like British racing Green (go figure) for the top and white for where the text is. oh, and this is the symbol i want > ₪ Thanks /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 12:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Since it's a story taking place in medevil times, how about lucida /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 21:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Ivory and black, please. I have microsoft word 2003, so i have only 1 type of lucida. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 21:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat like i said, ivory and black. And i thought lucida is a form of cursive. If you have any font in cursive that will be nice/\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 22:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Monotype Corsiva, please /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 22:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Looks better than i wanted. You have done me a HUGE favor, thanks /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat TotGI /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC)